Angels Never Say Goodbye
by GamingMistress
Summary: What is supposed to be a happy and new beginning for Erik, the Phantom of the Opera and his wife, Christine Daae, is soon brought to a screeching end. How is he supposed to go on without his Angel? How is he supposed to care of himself and a young child? Movie/Musicalverse
1. Prologue

((Hello all! Just wanted to post some headcannon/back story for this fic so you aren't confused.

-Erik is only a few years older than Christine, he is in his late 20s now.  
-Madame Giry raised Erik from a young boy after rescuing him from the gypsy fair as a boy.  
-Erik is 8 years older than Meg Giry.  
-Erik's full name is Erik Gabriel Destler  
-Christine met Erik and they started a relationship soon after her appearance in Hannibal  
-Raoul is a jealous of them and always tried to interfere in their relationship.

Also this first chapter may seem a bit of a mess. It's like that for a reason, the rest of the chapters will be better, I promise!

Also, I enjoy writing feels and making my readers feel emotions. This is also not currently being beta'd at the moment, so I apologize for any spelling errors, I will fix them when I find them.))

The day he found out that his beloved Christine was expecting his child, was the day he broke his own code and went above ground for the first time in many years.

He went to a realtor and purchased a house and a ring, he was determined to marry Christine as soon as possible.

His heart seemed to be stuck in his chest as he knelt before her in his lair, their temporary home, as he knelt on the ground before her and proposed. He nearly fainted when she said yes, he was of course adamant that he wasn't proposing just because she was pregnant.

They were married within the month. Erik surprised her at the wedding by not wearing his mask, there was an unfortunate accident with his mask just before they were married.

He surprised her doubly by carrying her over the threshold of their brand new house, with a promise to help her design it anyway she wanted. He wanted the home to be perfect for her and their unborn child.

As Christine's pregnancy progressed, so did Erik's concern and worries.

What if the child inherited his deformities? What if he wasn't a good father? He didn't have a good father figure in his own life. How was he going to be a father?

However, his concerns grew even more when the midwife discovered that she could hear two heart beats.

Twins. His angel was going to give him twins

Erik nearly fainted and had to sit on her bed, Christine was talking to him, but he didn't know what she was saying.

Twins, two little babies. He was responsible for two more lives. Two more lives were depending on him.

Christine and Maman Giry were full of talk about the babies, about names, Gustave and Aria were finally decided on names, Christine's care and health.

As soon as he found out about the second child, Erik put Christine on bed rest. He carried her anywhere she wanted to go, waited on her hand and foot. He was completely devoted to her and their growing family.

However…

As soon as Christine's waters broke, Erik was a mess.

The midwife refused to let him into the room where she was delivering, the labor progressed too fast for Christine to get her wish to deliver in a hospital.

Meg sat outside the room, keeping an eye on her adopted big brother, humming softly to herself as she tried to knit a blanket for her future niece and nephew, she had given up a long time ago to try and get her brother to calm down.

Finally, Erik was allowed to go into the room, but he was met with only heartbreak.

Christine was so pale, but she looked so proud of herself. She was right, it was a Gustave and an Aria.

Erik was handed his perfectly beautiful daughter and he sat on the bed beside Christine. He glanced around nervously for Gustave. Where was his son?

There was a small bundle laying in a bassinet beside the bed…..

Erik's heart fell as he saw his son. Gustave was so small, he had inherited his fathers deformities…

A cry escaped his throat as the midwife tried to talk to him, taking his daughter from his arms.

No, his Gustave…he had to be a fighter, he had to survive.

Erik picked his son up with shaking arms, nearly dropping him.

Christine put her hand on his. Was she always that pale? Was her pulse always that weak?

She whispered something to him, but he wasn't paying attention. He couldn't hear it.

"My….beautiful son." Christine whispered, wanting Erik to know that she wasn't scared of him. His face was uncovered and she kissed his head gently. "Erik….I love you."

Erik tore himself away from his son as he breathed his last breath, safe and warm in his fathers arms.

"Christine…." Erik touched her face gently, trying to make her comfortable.

"Don't worry, Papa and Mama will take care of Gustave." She said, her voice above a whisper. She reached up and touched his face gently. "I love you Erik. Will you take care of Aria for me?"

Erik's face lost what little color that it had as she said that. "Don't talk like that." He begged his voice cracking. "Please, don't talk like that. You'll be here too right?"

Christine gave him a weak smile, trying to relax in his arms. "I'll try, but Erik…I'm so tired. Sing me a lullaby? Sing us the lullaby that you were working on?" She asked giving him a weak version of her puppy dog eyes.

Erik nodded, trying to swallow. The lump in his throat was growing too large. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently as he began to sing to her.

Christine smiled as she laid back on the bed, holding his hand weakly as he sang to her. The same song that he sang to her their very first night. How fitting that he sang that to her as she passed this world as well.

"You alone can….can….." He sang his voice cracking. "Can…."

It was too late.

She was too far gone to hear the last part of her song.

"CHRISTINE! CHRISTINE!"


	2. Chapter 1

Angels Never Say Goodbye

Chapter 1

((A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter of my story! I hope that everyone enjoys it! I have taken everyone's reviews seriously, as I always do for all my stories! I do so love getting reviews! They give me inspiration to write more (and more often!) As the chapters go one, they will also get a bit longer in length! Enjoy everyone! ))

Angels Never Say Goodbye

Chapter 1

~Flashback~

Christine was smiling up at him from her position in his arms. They were laying together on her bed in her dorm room. He was staring at her mouth opened. In all his almost 30 years he had never been at a loss for words.

"I-I'm sorry?" He repeated. There was no way…He couldn't have heard her correctly.

She giggled again, the sound that calmed and relaxed him. "Erik, you heard me."

"Say it again." He whispered, touching her face gently. "Please, say it again."

She gave him a smile and sat up, putting his larger hands on her stomach. "Erik, we're pregnant. We're having a baby!" Her eyes sparkled brighter than the chandelier. "You're going to be a father!"

"A father?" His voice was hoarse. "We…we're having a baby?"

She nodded again, giggling. "Yes you silly man. I'm pregnant. We're having a baby!"

Erik couldn't respond and just stared at her. The room was spinning. Why was it spinning? He felt light headed. Very light headed…..

"ERIK!"

~Present Day~

There was a high pitched crying. It broke him out of his drunken stupor, There was a child?

Why in the name of Hell was there a child in his domain... Then he remembered.

It was his child...he turned to Christine and then remembered. He threw his hand out sending the bottles to the floor, tearing at his hair with the other. Dead, dead. His beloved was dead.

The crying….his daughter. She was all he had left. But he couldn't….He couldn't bring himself to get up and comfort her.

"Maman…" He called out, his voice hoarse, not bothering to try and stand up. He knew he couldn't do it anyway.

Madame Giry was here. She could care for the child. She had been a mother before.

He wasn't fit to be a father. He sighed, laying his head on the table. No, he wasn't fit to comfort his child.

All he wanted to do was sink further into the bottle, perhaps this time….he could sink further into the bottle. Perhaps then he could join her again.

The crying finally stopped and he closed his eyes in relief. His head was throbbing, he couldn't take the crying anymore. At least he had a small reprieve until the next time she demanded something.

"Erik Gabriel Destler…" A stern voice said as the speaker walked into the room. A tone that would tolerate no dissension. A tone he knew far too well….

He groaned as he slowly sat up, holding a cold bottle to his head, nursing his headache. "What do you want Madame?"

"We need to talk about your daughter. Right now."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **((A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay in posting! Life happens. I will try and make the updates more frequent! Yes, there will be lots more Daddy!Erik moments, if he can get his butt into gear. If there are any situations you'd like to see, send me a message and I can include in the story! Enjoy!))**

 _~Flashback~_

 _The woman running the jewelry shop watched the strange man. She had a lot of strange men come in here sometimes. Some were buying jewelry for a mistress most of the time. The wives didn't get this expensive gifts._

 _He was odd though, not because he was hiding part of his face from her. Most men didn't want to be recognized, again buying for a mistress. However, there was something about him, something mysterious. He seemed nervous too, like he had never been outside before._

" _Can I help you sir?" She asked glancing at him with a small smile._

 _Erik jumped when he heard the young woman talk to him. He wasn't expecting anyone to come up to him. He thought his body language was enough to get people to leave him alone._

" _Ah, that's a very nice ring." She said glancing at the ring he was looking at. "For someone special?"_

 _Erik nodded as he glanced at the ring again. It was simple, yet elegant. A round, almost oval like diamond. There was several smaller diamonds around it. It was perfect. It would look so lovely on her hand._

" _My Angel. I want to give her this." He said touching the glass above the ring. It was made for her._

 _The girl smiled a little. "I think she will love it. Do you need me to size it for her?"_

 _He froze at that. He had no idea. The rings came in different sizes for women? He stood there and frowned, staring at it._

" _You have no idea do you?" The salesgirl asked with a giggle. "Most men don't."_

" _She is small. She has small hands." He said, glancing at her hand. "Maybe smaller than yours?"_

 _She giggled again. "I tell you what sir, why don't you take the ring to her as it is?" She asked with a smile. "If it doesn't fit, you can bring it back and we can get it sized just right?"_

 _Erik nodded and glanced at her, allowing her a brief glance at his mask, before quickly turning back. "Yes, I think that would be best."_

 _If she noticed his mask, she didn't say anything and didn't act surprised in the least. "Of course sir." She glanced at the ring and said the price, carefully taking the ring out and showing it to him._

" _The price is not a problem. I will pay it in full." He said pulling out some franc notes. He had plenty of money for a ring. His hands were shaking a little._

 _She smiled and put the ring carefully in a velvet lined box for him. "Don't be nervous sir. With a ring like that, I'm sure she will say yes." She took his money and put it in a small collection box. "Now, can I help you with anything else today?"_

 _The girl was nice, she didn't comment on his face. She didn't make any comment on his appearance. She was like Christine._

" _Yes. There is. I was wondering…I need to purchase a house. Where does one go to do that?"_

~Present Day~

Erik just glanced up at her, trying to not fall out of his seat. "What about my daughter, Maman?" The word sounded so foreign on his tongue. Daughter

Madame Giry scoffed as she picked up a green bottle. "Absinthe Erik? Really?" She shook her head as she cleaned off a chair and sat giving him a stern look.

He shrugged as he took the bottle from her, frowning when it was empty, throwing it across the room.

She didn't flinch when he threw it nor when it hit the wall. "Erik Gabriel Destler, you calm your self down, right now."

Erik laughed and stood up, stumbling a little. "Calm down? My Christine is dead! My Gustave is dead! Because of me! My poor Gustave…he didn't deserve…They left me…" He growled and touched his face gently.

"That isn't true! You have a daughter! A small daughter, who needs you Erik!" Madame said with a frown. "I am too old to be raising my granddaughter."

Erik laughed again, still sounding a bit mad. "And how am I to feed her? She is scared of me. I can't go near her without her screaming. Christine is…." He sighed, his hand on his head. It was starting to throb.

"She is a child Erik, that is what they do. They cry. She cannot talk yet. Perhaps if you would hold her once in awhile, she would realize who you were! 3 months is too long Erik! I have let it go because you were mourning for your wife and son. But you need to take responsibility for her!"

Erik scoffed and walked away, he needed something for his head. A potion or remedy. Perhaps his headache would dissipate once his overbearing mother left.

"Erik Gabriel Destler!" Madame Giry slammed her hands down on the table, loudly, causing Erik to wince, she didn't care. "I am serious. The new season is starting soon, I have rehearsals coming up. I cannot do both."

Erik turned to her, his eyes narrowing. "You wouldn't…"

She didn't flinch and walked over to him, matching his cold stare with one of her own. "The season starts in 2 months Erik. If you cannot prove to me that you can take care of your daughter by then, I will send her away to a family that can take care of her."

He growled again. "You will not take my daughter from me!" His heart, if possible grew even colder at that thought. His precious little Aria, the only thing he had left of his Christine.

"Then grow up Erik! Stop hiding behind your alcohol! What happened to the little boy I saved and raised? What happened to my son? My son was no coward!"

Erik's reply was cut off as Aria's cry could be heard. He glanced at Madame, but she didn't move.

"You want to prove to me that you can be a father? Go calm your daughter down. She likes music."

Erik sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "A drunk father is better than none at all." At least he wasn't falling down drunk.

He sighed and walked towards the small room where Aria's crib was. He stopped and placed his hand against the wall. "Your son died the day that his Angel died." He said softly as he walked in the room.

Madame Giry sighed and shook her head as she began to clean up once again after her son, something she hadn't done for years. She paused and smiled as she heard a familiar song coming down the way. Some things never changed.


End file.
